1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting rod assembly, and more particularly to a two-torque-producing connecting rod assembly used in combination with a hand tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and the curve L1 of FIG. 6, which show a conventional connecting rod 10 which is provided with a rod 11 of the same diameter. It is to be noted that, during rotation operation, when the torsion angle of the connecting rod 10 is increased a little, the resultant torque applied on the object to be rotated will be increased significantly, and the torque is likely to exceed the structural strength of the small-diameter bolt or the object to be rotated, therefore, the user would have difficulty controlling the torque, causing damage to the bolt to be rotated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.